Cold Water
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Bukan status yang penting, melainkan hati yang saling terpaut juga ikatan benang takdir yang tanpa mereka sadari sudah terikat di hati mereka masing-masing ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu./"Juvia, maaf … aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."/GruviaFanfiction. Semi-canon. RnR?


_**GruviaFanFiction.**_

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.**

 **Cold Water © Hana Kumiko.**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy.**

 **Warning! Semi-canon. OoC. Fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Karena memang tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia. Typo bertebaran. No Plagiat, no copas tanpa seizin author (Hana Kumiko).** _ **Don't like? Don't Read!**_

 **Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk** _ **Anna**_ **dan siapapun yang mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya demi membaca fanfic absurd ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Rain Village.**_

Sesuai namanya. Hujan selalu turun di desa ini. Sudah enam bulan lamanya langit tak pernah lagi menunjukkan cerahnya lagit pagi; Matahari yang memberikan kehangatannya; juga biasa pelangi sore hari yang datang ketika hujan reda. Atau langit malam yang menampakkan ribuan bintang yang menemani sang bulan.

Awalnya, tempat itu hanyalah sebuah desa biasa yang tak bernama. Pemukiman kecil yang hanya dihuni oleh beberapa kepala keluarga. Tidak ada yang special dari tempat ini. Meski begitu, mereka hidup damai antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

Tidak salah jika ada dua anak manusia yang memilih untuk tinggal bersama di desa kecil ini.

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih ataupun sepasang suami-istri. Mereka hanyalah seorang pria dan wanita yang dipertemukan oleh takdir dalam sebuah pertempuran antar guild penyihir. Di mana si wanita jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada si pria. _Love at the first sigh._ Sangat mainstream bukan?

Mereka adalah penyihir.

Yang mulanya berada di guild yang berbeda dan dipersatukan kembali hingga berada dalam guild yang sama. Dan ketika guild yang mereka tempati hancur, sampai membuat masing-masing anggota guild tersebut terpecah belah, mereka tetap bersama. Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian, si pria meninggalkan wanitanya. Sendiri.

 **oOo**

Satu tahun berlalu sejak guild Fairy Tail dinyatakan bubar oleh Master Makarov. Dan satu tahun berlalu pula para anggota guild terpisah.

Dan kini Natsu serta Happy kembali. Setelah menghancurkan hampir seluruh arena pertandingan _Daimato Enbu_ diselenggarakan, Natsu dan Happy yang akhirnya bertemu dengan Lucy, si penyihir bintang, berniat membentuk kembali guild Fairy Tail kembali. Dan dimulailah kembali petualangan mereka.

Dengan pergi ke salah satu guild terkuat yang pernah mengikuti _Daimato Enbu_ satu tahun yang lalu, yakni Lamia Scale, dan setelah menghadapi beberapa masalah di guild tersebut, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan kembali dua anggota guild mereka, Wendy si _Dragon Slayer_ dan Carla si _exceed_ putih pujaan hati Happy.

Mereka berlima kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, hingga akhirnya mereka menjumpai sebuah desa hujan tak berpenghuni.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang di sini," kata Wendy begitu mereka memasuki desa.

Sebagai seorang _Dragon Slayer_ , Natsu memiliki sebuah penciuman yang tajam. Bahkan lebih tajam dari milik Gajeel, si _Dragon Slayer_ besi, maupun Wendy.

"Tidak, aku mencium bau Juvia," kata Natsu. Natsu menunjuk ke tempat di mana ia mencium bau Juvia, "ke sana."

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy serta Carla menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Natsu. Mereka berjalan di antara tanah-tanah yang becek. Sebagai gadis yang paling ceroboh, Wendy hampir beberapa kali terpeleset akibat licinnya tanah.

Tepat beberapa meter di depan mereka, seorang gadis bersurai biru panjang sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi kayu. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut dengan mantel dan berpayungkan topi. Tanpa ada atap yang menaunginya dari derasnya hujan.

"Hoooyyy~ Juviaaa~"

 **oOo**

Gadis itu menunduk. Diam tak bergerak. Dinginnya udara dihiraukannya. Derasnya air hujan pun tak ia acuhkannya. Dia tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Dan ketika merasakan adanya orang yang mendekat, dia itu mendongak. Membiarkan siapapun melihat manik biru yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan.

"Hoooyyy~ Juviaaa~"

Juvia membelalakkan matanya. Di depannya, seseorang yang selama ini ia rindukan ada di depannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ujar sosok itu. Seperti biasa, laki-laki itu masih sama. Rambut _darkblue_ nya yang berantakan dengan salah satu tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Laki-laki itu adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang selalu ada di hatinya tak peduli apapun.

Perlahan Juvia bangkit dari tempatnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

"G-Gray- _sama_ ," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Hatinya ikut bergetar.

"Aku datang untukmu," kata Gray. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

"Kyaaa~ Gray- _samaaa~_ Juvia … Juvia ..."

Juvia sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tangannya terentang akan memeluk. Namun sebelum itu terjadi tangan laki-laki itu menahannya. "Hoi … hoi … tenang …."

Tiba-tiba Juvia tersentak. Sesuatu menyadarkannya. Memaksanya kembali pada kenyataan. Kini yang berada di depannya bukanlah 'Gray- _sama'_ nya, melainkan teman-teman Gray sekaligus teman-temannya dari Fairy Tail. Di hadapannya kini adalah Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy dan Carla. Berarti yang tadi hanyalah bayangannya.

Juvia sedih. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia terlalu shock. Seperti melayangkan dirinya sendiri dengan imajinasinya sendiri dan terjatuh karena itu semua hanyalah bayangannya yang ia buat sendiri. juvia juga tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakannya oleh kelima teman-temannya.

Air matanya mengalir. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Kemudian Juvia merasakan rasa dingin menerpanya. Bayangan orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi buram.

"Juvia!"

"Juvia- _san_!" seru Wendy bersamaan dengan Lucy.

"Kau kenapa?!" ujar Natsu.

Dia tak mampu lagi mendengar apa-apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya. Hingga akhirnya kegelapan menerpanya. Semuanya menjadi gelap dan sunyi.

Juvia Lockser pingsan. Dan Natsu dengan cepat menopang tubuh gadis itu sebelum Juvia mendarat ke tanah.

Juvia terkena demam tinggi, begitu kata Wendy. Kini mereka berada di dalam sebuah rumah kecil. Itu adalah rumah yang selama ini di tempati oleh Juvia bersama Gray. Itulah kenapa Natsu mencium bau Gray di sana. Juvia sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi selama satu tahun setelah bubarnya Fairy Tail.

Mulai dari Juvia yang tinggal bersama Gray. Makan bersama; berlatih bersama; bekerja bersama; dan tidur bersama meski akhirnya ditendang oleh Gray. Juga tentang Gray yang mendapatkan tanda aneh di tubuhnya dan membuat Gray sering pergi sendiri. Puncaknya enam bulan yang lalu Gray pergi tanpa Juvia tahu tujuannya dan tidak kembali sampai sekarang.

"Juvia yakin Gray- _sama_ akan kembali," ujar Juvia. Dia menangis.

Wendy, Natsu dan Lucy menatap perempuan air itu prihatin. Entah apa yang ada di dalam benak mereka.

"Juvia minta maaf, kalian melihat Juvia dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Juvia membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi teman-temannya. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba tertidur meski air matanya tetap mengalir.

"Akan ku cari dia untukmu. Tidak, aku pasti akan menemukannya!" putus Natsu.

 **oOo**

Gadis itu tertidur. Dalam alam sadarnya Juvia bermimpi. Bermimpi tentang _flashback_ yang selama ini terjadi antara dirinya dengan Gray Fulbuster, termasuk apa yang sudah terjadi selama satu tahun terakhir ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Juvia adalah hujan.

Sejauh Juvia bisa mengingat suatu hal, yang paling Juvia ingat adalah hujan. Bahkan kata ibu Juvia, Juvia terlahir juga ketika hujan. Hujan, hujan,dan hujan. Semua teman-temannya tak pernah mau berteman atau sekedar berdekatan dengannya, karena di manapun ada Juvia di situ ada hujan.

Kisah cintanya juga tidak pernah mulus karena hujan. mereka bilang, "Hujan ini menyusahkan."

Hingga suatu hari, ketika ada pertempuran guild antara guildnya Phantom Lord dengan Fairy Tail yang mengharuskannya untuk ikut serta. Juvia bertemu lelaki itu, satu-satunya penyihir es di Fairy Tail. Hanya dengan bertatapan dengan mata sayu milik lelaki itu, hati Juvia sudah berdetak kencang.

Pada detik itu juga Juvia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu.

Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Juvia melihat keindahan langit biru setelah hujan dengan warna-warni pelangi yang melengkapi.

 **.**

"Gray- _samaaa_ ~" panggil Juvia dari dalam sebuah rumah sederhana.

Juvia baru saja selesai memasak dan menyiapkan makanan. Kakinya melangkah keluar rumah untuk memanggil laki-laki yang selama ini hidup bersamanya.

"Gray- _samaaa …_ " panggilnya lagi.

Atensi nya menyapu keadaan sekitar mencari penyihir es tersebut. Juvia berjalan ke tempat biasanya dia dan Gray bersantai, namun tidak ada. Di kamar mandi, kamar tidur serta di tempat biasa Gray berlatih pun juga tidak ada. Akhirnya Juvia memutuskan untuk pergi ke bukit belakang rumah. Dan ia mendapati Gray sedang duduk sendiri di sana.

"Gray- _sama_ ," panggil Juvia.

Laki-laki bersurai _darkblue_ itu menoleh. "Ah, Juvia."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Gray- _sama_?" tanya Juvia. Di berjalan mendekati Gray.

"Hanya … berpikir," jawab Gray pelan.

Juvia memiringkan kepalanya, bingung akan jawaban Gray. Tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul di pipi gadis itu.

"Hah … apa Gray- _sama_ sedang memikirkan Juvia?" tanya Juvia pede.

"Mungkin."

Jawaban singkat, padat dan ambigu milik Gray membuat jantung Juvia berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Juvia jadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Eh … _a-ano_ … Gray- _sama_ … Juvia … Juvia … " gadis itu berkata terbata-bata. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan gugup.

Gray hanya meliriknya sekilas. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas melihat tingkah gadis yang sudah lama mengejar dirinya tanpa tahu kata menyerah. Gray berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Yang terpenting, ada apa kau mencariku?" Gray mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan itu berhasil. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk celananya guna menghilangkan debu.

"Oh iya. Juvia sudah menyiapkan makan siang, Gray- _sama,_ " kata Juvia.

Gray berjalan di depan mendahului Juvia. Ekspresi si _Devil Slayer_ itu sama seperti tadi. Serius dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Juvia yang masih bergeming di tempatnya menata punggung lebar Gray dalam diam.

Gray yang merasa berjalan sendirian berhenti. Dia baru menyadari kalau Juvia tidak berjalan bersamanya.

"Ada apa Juvia?" tanya Gray bingung.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa Gray- _sama_ ," jawab gadis itu. Lalu Juvia sedikit berlari untuk berjalan di samping Gray.

Juvia memperhatikan lelaki pujaannya itu. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tiba-tiba Juvia langsung memeluk lengan Gray erat sampai laki-laki itu terhuyung.

"Hihi …" kikik Juvia.

"Oi … oi …" protes Gray karena gerakan Juvia yang tiba-tiba. Tapi Gray tidak menolak pelukan gadis itu pada lengannya. Dia sudah biasa.

Dan siang itu mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka dengan damai yang sesekali diselingi dengan canda tawa sepasang anak manusia yang memiliki sihir yang berbeda namun berdampingan.

 **.**

Detik, menit, jam dan hari pun berlalu sejak Juvia menemukan Gray di bukit belakang. Dan sejak itu pula Juvia sering mendapati Gray termenung seorang diri sama seperti waktu itu. dia ingin bertanya, tapi selalu ia urungkan.

Dan malam ini, lagi-lagi Juvia melihat Gray di bukit belakang rumah mereka. Dari belakang Juvia tahu jika lelaki itu sedang termenung sambil menatap langit. Juvia mendekat pada pria itu.

"Langitnya indah bukan?" tanya Juvia. Tubuh pria itu menegang sejenak.

"Hahh … kau mengejutkanku Juvia," kata Gray tanpa menatap Juvia.

Juvia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Gadis itu ikut duduk di samping Gray. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang bertaburkan bintang. Keadaan malam hari di bukit ini sangat indah. Tidak ada cahaya lampu, namun tetap terang karena ribuan bintang yang menerangi dari atas sana.

Sejenak keadaan di antara mereka menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara desau angin juga hewan malam yang terdengar. Hingga akhirnya Juvia bersuara.

"Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan kawan-kawan Fairy Tail ya?"

Gray melirik Juvia sekilas.

" _Saa_ … mungkin mereka juga sedang menatap langit seperti kita," jawab Gray.

Juvia tersenyum saat mendengar kata ' _Kita_ '. Perlahan Juvia merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak Gray. Pria itu membiarkan Juvia bersandar padanya.

Keadaan menjadi hening kembali.

"Juvia," panggil Gray.

"Hmm … " sahut Juvia tanpa bergerak dari posisinya.

"Apa kau … apa kau … " ujar pria itu ragu.

Juvia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Gray. Namun lelaki itu menolak menatap gadis itu. Gray malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Gray. Kini ia berani

"Heee~"

Mungkin jika dalam keadaan biasanya Juvia akan demgan bangga mengatakan bahwa dia memang sangat menyukai Gray. Tapi dalam keadaan _mellow_ seperti ini, apalagi Gray sendiri yang menanyakannya, Juvia jadi … entahlah.

Juvia yakin, meski keadaan di sini gelap rona wajahnya akan tetap terlihat. Terutama kini Gray menatapnya dengan intens.

"G-Gray- _sama_ … k-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Juvia gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Gray tersentak. "Ah tidak … aku hanya bertanya saja," katanya salah tingkah.

"Seperti yang Juvia bilang selama ini, Juvia menyukai− tidak, Juvia mencintai Gray- _sama_." Juvia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kerlip bintang yang menggantung di langit.

"Waktu itu, saat pertama kali Juvia bertemu Gray- _sama_ , Juvia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang tidak pernah Juvia rasakan kepada siapapun sebelumnya. Hanya dengan melihat mata sayu Gray- _sama_ , seketika itu Juvia jatuh cinta," renung Juvia.

Gray hanya diam mendengarkan. Atensi nya mengamati gadis itu. kadang Gray bertanya-tanya, apa yang gadis itu suka darinya? Kenapa bukan Loki yang biasa dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis?

Juvia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Sesering apapun Gray menolak, Juvia tidak pernah menyerah. Sama seperti Guild nya, Fairy Tail. Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam cinta di kamus Juvia. Dan pengorbanan apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu membuat Gray salut.

" … - _sama_."

"Gray- _sama."_

Suara Juvia mengembalikannya ke alam nyata.

"Ya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun," kata Juvia.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu," ujar Gray. Juvia hanya diam tak menanggapi.

Sejenak keadaan di sekitar mereka kembali hening. Lalu Juvia membuka telapak tangannya dan membawanya ke hadapan Gray. Di telapak tangan itu Juvia memunculkan air. Tidak banyak, hanya sebesar bola tenis. Air itu melayang di tangannya.

Kemudian tangan kirinya yang bebas mengambil tangan kanan Gray dan membawanya ke dekat tangan Juvia yang mengeluarkan air. Juvia menggerakkan air itu ke tangan Gray sehingga membentuk sebuah ombak kecil dan terlihat air itu menghubungkan tangan Gray dan Juvia.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Gray membekukan air itu. Tidak semua, melainkan hanya sebagian. Jadi air di tangan Gray beku sedangkan air yang di tangan Juvia tetap berupa air.

"Seperti yang Gray- _sama_ katakan waktu itu, sihir kita cocok,"

Pria itu terpana. Melihat air juga es yang ada di tangannya. Air dan es itu terlihat bersinar di malam hari seperti ini dan itu terlihat indah. Sihir mereka serupa tapi tak sama. Mungkin es bisa membekukan air, namun air juga bisa mencairkan es. Jangankan es, air bahkan bisa melubangi batu jika ditetesi air setiap hari.

Jadi bukan salah Gray jika entah mulai kapan es dalam dirinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mencair.

"Ya, kau benar," gumam pria itu.

Juvia tersenyum.

"Juvia," panggil Gray.

Gadis itu menoleh tanpa melepaskan sihir yang ada di tangannya. Bisa dilihatnya wajah Gray yang tiba-tiba memerah. Juvia menjadi khawatir.

"Gray- _sama_ , apa kau demam?" tanya Gruvia.

Juvia hendak melepaskan sihirnya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Gray. Namun ia urungkan karena Gray menahan tangannya. Juvia dibuat bingung oleh ulah Gray.

"Kau bilang tadi kau menyukaiku bukan?" tanya Gray. Nada suaranya terdengar gugup.

Wajah Juvia kembali mera. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Eh, kalau begitu … " Gray memalingkan wajahnya, "aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuk.

Hening. Tidak ada sorakan bahagia atau sekedar isak tangis karena terharu oleh gadis air di sampingnya ini. Dengan wajah kaku Gray memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Juvia. Wajah polos Juvia menyambutnya.

"Tapi Gray- _sama_ … Juvia tidak meminta Gray- _sama_ untuk berpacaran dengan Juvia lho," ujar Juvia polos.

Sebenarnya Juvia kaget, tentu saja. Dia tidak menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini. Melihat Gray yang salah tingkah seperti itu, membuat Juvia ingin menggoda Gray.

Tubuh Gray mendadak kaku. Tidak menyangka akan tanggapan Juvia tersebut. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

"L-lupakan! Anggap aku tidak bilang apa-apa?" seru Gray.

Juvia tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya pria itu tidak pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Juvia menerjang Gray. Dia memeluk Gray erat hingga membatalkan sihir airnya yang berimbas juga pada sihir es di tangan Gray. Bahkan Gray juga hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

" _Arigatou. Arigatou_ Gray- _sama_ ," bisik Juvia. Air matanya mengalir. Juvia bahagia.

"Ya."

Gray memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Kedua tangan kekasrnya membalas pelukan Juvia.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, masing-masing dari mereka, baik Gray maupun Juvia menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka seperti air dingin yang mampu melepaskan dahaga di musim panas.

 **.**

" _Hmm … hmm … na na na …._ "

Saat ini Juvia sedang berada di kamar Gray. Ia berniat membangunkan laki-laki itu. Sambil bernyanyi Juvia mulai membuka gorden kamar laki-laki itu dan membuat si empunya kamar mengerang akibat silaunya cahaya yang kasuk ke kamarnya.

"Ngh~" Gray mulai membuka matanya.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Gray- _sama,_ " sapa Juvia ceria.

Juvia sudah bangun dari pagi-pagi sekali. Seakan tak percaya jika hal yang dialaminya tadi malam adalah sebuah kenyataan. Tapi dia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya saat Gray untuk pertama kalinya membalas pelukannya.

Astaga, mengingat itu Juvia jadi malu sendiri.

Gray yang sudak _melek_ sepenuhnya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Juvia. Dia tidak pernah tahu setinggi apa imajinasi yang dimiliki Juvia. Bahkan tingkat imajinasi Lucy yang notabene nya seorang penulis tindak setinggi Juvia.

"Oi oi … kita akan berlatih hari ini," ucap Gray. Ia melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Juvia segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan berkata, "Hai' Gray- _sama_."

Dan beberapa menit ke depannya, kegiatan mereka diisi dengan sarapan bersama juga membersihkan rumah bersama.

Tempat biasanya Gray dan Juvia berlatih adalah di sebuah tanah lapang yang berbatasan langsung dengan sungai. Karena elemen sihir yang mereka gunakan sedikit banyak menggunakan air.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Seperti biasa, dua penyihir ini hanya akan menggunakan pakaian dalam ketika akan berlatih. Juvia yang menggunakan bikininya, atau Gray yang hanya menggunakan _boxer_ nya saja.

Mereka melakukan beberapa pemanasan serta beberapa latihan. Hingga tiba waktu mereka untuk istirahat. Juvia mengambil baju Gray yang teronggok di tanah.

"Gray- _samaaa_ ~" panggil Juvia. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Hingga ia melihat bayangan seorang Gray yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah sungai. Kepalanya menunduk sambil menatap kedua tangannya. Kemudian laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap Juvia.

Juvia tercengang. Suatu tanda berwarna hitam berjalan merambat di lengan kanan Gray.

"Gray- _sama_ , tanganmu?!"

"Ini tidak apa-apa," kata Gray santai. Namun ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan demikian.

Pria itu mengambil baju yang ada di tangan Juvia lalu memakainya. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Juvia di belakang. Juvia cemas. Ada perasaan tidak enak ketika melihat tanda itu.

Dan apa yang ia cemaskan terjadi. Sejak hari itu Gray sering keluar rumah. Tidak jelas ke mana tujuannya. Juvia pernah bertanya pada Gray, namun laki-laki itu tidak memberi jawaban yang jelas. Pernah pula Juvia meminta ikut, tapi tidak pernah kesampaian.

Apakah menjadi kekasih Gray belum cukup untuk membuat lelaki itu terbuka padanya? Bukan berarti Juvia ingin mengetahui segalanya, tapi paling tidak berhentilah membuat Juvia khawatir. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Juvia melihat Gray selalu membawa benda aneh yang bisa Juvia asumsikan sebagai alat komunikasi jarak jauh.

Juvia bahkan pernah mendengar Gray sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita dengan alat itu. Sudah ia tepis berkali-kali pikiran buruk yang bersarang di benaknya. Namun Juvia tidak bisa begitu saja pura-pura tuli tidak mendengar apapun.

Hatinya resah. Hingga saat ini. Tepat dua bulan berjalannya hubungan mereka, lagi-lagi Gray akan pergi meninggalkannya. Juvia ingin ikut, tidak, Juvia harus ikut!

Maka dengan bermodalkan nekat, Juvia berpura-pura sibuk di dapur agar Gray tidak curiga.

"Juvia … aku berangkat," pamit Gray.

"Hati-hati di jalan _,"_ balas Juvia dari dalam.

Setelah ia yakin Gray sudah pergi, Juvia segera pergi mengikuti Gray. Untuk beberapa saat Juvia berhasil mengikuti pria itu, namun di tengah perjalanan ia kehilangan jejak. Juvia menyapukan atensinya ke berbagai arah. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Gray lepas dari pandangannya.

"Mencariku Juvia?"

Suara yang amat sangat Juvia kenal terdengar dari balik tubuhnya. Juvia berbalik dan mendapati Gray sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon dengan tangan bersedekap dan ekspresi yang menyeringai menatap Juvia.

Juvia suka dengan seringai itu, tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk berjingkrak senang. Justru sekarang Juvia sedang dilanda panic karena ketahuan.

Belum selesai keterkejutan Juvia mereda, Juvia dibuat kaget lagi oleh Gray yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Juvia. Telapak tangan besar Gray menghantam wajah Juvia telak, tidak keras namun cukup membuat Juvia hampir terjengkang. Juvia terkesiap. Dan tangan Gray yang lain memeluk pinggangnya erat hingga Juvia merasa kesakitan.

"G-G-Gray- _sama_ ," rintih Juvia.

Gray tetap bergeming.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gray tetap tak menjawab. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Juvia.

Pria itu menatapnya datar tanpa emosi di matanya. Juvia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Gray akan tetapi tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba tubuh Juvia berhenti bergerak, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ada sesuatu yang tidak asing Juvia rasakan mengitari kakinya.

Ia sempat melirik sekilas ke bawah. Juvia terkejut karena kakinya membeku. Perlahan tapi pasti, kebekuan itu menjalar semakin ke atas. Tubuhnya terasa mati. Es itu sangat dingin. Saking dinginnya sampai terasa panas.

Kini giliran tangan Juvia yang membeku. Meski begitu Juvia tetap berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan pria itu.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, jangan mencampuri urusanku!" Gray bersuara.

Juvia menggelengkan kepalanya panic. Di hadapan pria itu Juvia selalu merasa lemah. Mungkin karena perasaannya Juvia jadi seperti ini. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya juga tangan Gray yang mencengkram wajahnya. Tapi sepertinya Gray menghiraukannya.

"Katakan pada Juvia! Apa … apa Gray- _sama_ mencintai Juvia?" tanya Juvia dengan suara bergetar. Gray diam.

Wajah Juvia pias tak mendengar jawaban dari Gray. Tubuhnya semakin mati rasa. Dan beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Juvia sudah membeku sepenuhnya. Seperti layaknya sebuah patung es.

Gray menghela nafas berat. Ia mengamati perubahan Juvia untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Es yang digunakan Gray untuk membekukan tubuh kekasihnya itu bukanlah es biasa. Itu adalah sihir es warisan dari ayahnya, Silver. Es yang hanya bisa dicairkan dengan _Moondrip_. Dan tadi Gray sengaja membuat sihir itu agar bisa menghilang dengan sendirinya dengan batas waktu yang sudah Gray tentukan.

 **.**

Enam bulan sudah berlalu. Hari demi hari Juvia lewati dengan berat. Kini Juvia tinggal seorang diri di desa itu. Perasaan Juvia selalu sedih. Dan itu juga berakibat pula pada keadaan di sekitarnya.

Langit selalu mendung sehingga hujan selalu turun terus menerus. Keadaan di desa menjadi sepi. Satu demi satu para penduduk mulai meninggalkan desa. Hanya Juvia yang bertahan di sana. Berbulan-bulan Juvia mencari Gray yang sampai sekarang belum berhasil ia temukan. Dan Juvia menyerah. Menyerah untuk mencari Gray.

Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Juvia yakin kalau kekasihnya itu akan kembali.

 _Kekasih._

Entah mereka masih bisa dikatakan sebagai kekasih atau tidak. Nyatanya Gray pergi meninggalkan Juvia sendiri tanpa kata dengan kenangan yang buruk pula. Dan akhir-akhir ini Juvia baru menyadari meski baru dua bulan ia menjadi kekasih Gray, Juvia tidak pernah mendengar pria itu mengatakan cinta padanya.

Hubungan mereka masih sama. Seperti hubungan mereka sebelumnya. Gray yang dicintai Juvia, dan Juvia yang mencintai Gray. 'Kekasih' hanyalah sebuah hiasan bagi hubungan mereka.

Juvia kembali seperti dulu lagi. Di mana ada hujan, di situ pasti ada Juvia.

 **oOo**

Juvia membuka matanya. Rasanya sangat berat. Ada sesuatu yang hangat menerpa keningnya. Pandangannya yang kabur perlahan mulai kembali jelas. Di sana ada seorang gadis bersurai biru panjang juga seekor _exceed_ putih sedang menatap antusias dirinya.

Pening di kepalanya masih terasa. Tapi itu tidak masalah.

Gadis dan seekor _exceed_ yang Juvia kenali sebagai Wendy dan Carla tersenyum lega.

" _Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_ batinnya.

"Juvia- _san_ , apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Wendy.

Juvia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

" _Yokatta_ … _ne_ Carla?" desah Wendy lega sambil menatap partnernya selama ini.

"Hu'um."

Juvia masih terdiam mengingat mimpinya.

"Wendy," panggil Juvia. "Apa ada kabar dari Natsu- _san_?"

Wendy terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap. Mata Juvia berkaca-kaca. Ia mengucapkan kata terima kasih untuk Natsu dan yang lainnya. Kemudian Wendy menceritakan apapun yang ia ketahui dari Natsu kepada Juvia.

 **oOo**

Di antara banyaknya manusia yang ikut dalam pertempuran ritual pemurnian di perbatasan kota Malba, pria itu berdiri di sana, sedang berhadapan langsung dengan salah satu anggota guild musuh. Tidak, sekarang pria itu berhadapan dengan lima orang wanita yang memiliki wajah serupa.

Gray tersenyum meremehkan. "Akhirnya kau mengeluarkan sihir kloningmu Braiya."

Wanita hitam manis yang dipanggil Braiya oleh Gray itu hanya diam. Wanita dari guild Avatar itu mengeluarkan empat klon yang dimilikinya. Dan masing-masing dari klon tersebut mempunyai ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Braiya mengamuk," kata Braiya yang memiliki ekspresi marah.

"Braiya senang."

"Braiya sedih."

"Braiya jatuh cinta."

Gray memasang ekspresi serius. Ketika Braiya jatuh cinta berkata, "Mungkin Braiya akan jatuh cinta padamu." Gray merasakan aura menakutkan dari balik tubuhnya. Hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya merinding.

"Berarti Juvia bisa menganggapmu sebagai saingan cinta juga." Itu adalah suara yang sangat Gray kenal namun sudah lama tidak ia dengar.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Gray terkejut. Juvia tidak menjawab.

Gadis itu maju ke depan Gray dan melancarkan serangan pada Braiya jatuh cinta tersebut.

" _WATER CLAW,"_ seru Juvia dengan cakar airnya.

Tumbanglah satu dari empat klon Braiya. Para klon Braiya menunjukkan banyak ekspresi. Gray yang jengkel langsung membekukan para Braiya tersebut. Para pengikut Avatar yang terkejut juga ikut dibekukan oleh sihir es Gray.

Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang mengganggu, Juvia tidak mau mensia-siakan kesempatan langsung memeluk Gray erat.

"Gray- _samaaa~_ aku rindu padamuuu~" seru Juvia.

"Woah …." Gray yang belum siap dipeluk mundur beberapa langkah.

Gray melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu gadis air itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Juvia punya firasat kalau Gray- _sama_ mendapat masalah. Jadi Juvia segera ke mari," jawab Juvia dengan bahagia. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa senang tak terkira.

Gray jadi merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Juvia tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Gray bertemu dengan Erza. Erza dan Jellal bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan _dark guild_ itu dan Gray berniat membantu Erza.

Gray memiliki misi untuk mengawasi sebuah _dark guild_ di luar aliansi balam bernama Avatar. Awalnya memang untuk mengawasi, namun setelah Jellal mendapat kabar kalau guild tersebut akan melakukan ritual pemurnian untuk mendatangkan Zeref.

Jadilah Gray harus menyamar untuk menghancurkan guild beserta cabangnya di saat yang tepat. Dan saat yang tepat itu adalah hari ini, ketika ritual pemurnian di kota Malba karena semua anggota guild akan berkumpul.

Gray memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Maafkan aku."

Juvia tersenyum. Sepertinya Juvia tidak mempermasalahkan apapun yang dilakukan Gray asal laki-laki itu ada bersamanya.

Suara langkah kaki serentak mendekati mereka. Di depan mereka sudah ada beberapa anak buah dari Avatar mengepung mereka.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti," kata Gray. "karena sudah ada yang menunggu kita," lanjutnya.

" _Ha'i_ , Gray- _sama_ ," jawab Juvia semangat.

Kemudian keduanya melepaskan pakaian atasan mereka menyisakan Gray yang telanjang dada dan Juvia yang memakai dalaman tanpa lengan dan memasang kuda-kuda.

 **oOo**

Mereka telah kembali. Bukan hanya Gray dan Juvia, tapi seluruh anggota guild Fairy Tail telah kembali. Tangis dan tawa menyertai kembalinya guild tersebut.

Memulai segalanya dari awal. Membangun guild mereka yang hancur dan menyelamatkan master mereka yang hampir saja terbunuh oleh Zeref jika saja Mest terlambat membawa master mereka.

Sama seperti guild mereka, Juvia dan Gray juga akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Seperti sekarang, Gray menyuruh Juvia menunggunya di taman kota Magnolia. Juvia duduk bersandar pada pohon sambil memandang langit.

Tap tap tap.

Suara tapak kaki seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lukisan _Kami-sama_ di langit. Dari arah depan Gray berjalan mendekatinya. Juvia segera berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk memeluk laki-laki itu. tapi sebelum Juvia berhasil memeluknya, Gray sudah menghentikannya terlebih dahulu.

Gray yang menolak pelukan Juvia berhasil membuat gadis itu berpikir sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Gray menatap manik biru gadis itu dengan serius. Di mata Juvia, Gray seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu yang berat.

" _Juvia, maaf … aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi," kata Gray._

 _Juvia terkejut._

" _Kenapa? Apa Gray-sama sudah menemukan wanita lain?" tanya Juvia. Air matanya mulai mengalir._

" _Ya. Namanya Braiya," jawab Gray. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan orang jatuh cinta._

" _Tapi Gray-sama, wanita itu sudah masuk penjara," kata Juvia mencoba mempengaruhi._

" _Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggunya," putus Gray mantap._

" _Jangan, Gray-sama! Juvia tidak sanggup," erang Juvia. Ia menangis histeris._

" _Gray-samaaa~ jangan tinggalkan Juvia," panggil Juvia ketika lelaki itu berbalik dan meninggalkannya._

" _GRAY-SAMAAA~" Gray menghiraukannya. Laki-laki itu tetap pergi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan maupun isak tangis Juvia._

Manik birunya berkaca-kaca membayangkan hal itu. Gray hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia sendiri takjub dengan imajinasi Juvia.

"Oi oi … sebenarnya setinggi apa imajinasimu itu," keluhnya.

"Hah! Jadi kenapa Gray- _sama_ menyuruh Juvia menunggu di sini?" tanya Juvia. Rupanya Juvia sudah menurunkan imajinasinya dan kembali ke topic.

"Ah, ya … " Gray mengusap tengkuknya, "tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke sini."

Juvia terkesiap. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca dan langsung memeluk Gray. Juvia bahkan mencoba mencium Gray namun berhasil dihentikan oleh pria itu.

"Sudahlah," keluh Gray.

" _Ha'i,_ Gray- _sama_ ," sungut Juvia.

Juvia menarik tangan Gray dan mengajaknya duduk bersama di bawah pohon yang tadi Juvia tempati. Mereka bersama-sama melihat bintang. Juvia sudah tahu kenapa Gray meninggalkannya enam bulan yang lalu.

Gray juga sudah minta maaf karena sempat membekukan tubuh Juvia dengan sihir es nya. Dan Juvia mau memaafkannya dengan syarat lelaki itu harus mau tenggelam di lautan cinta bersama Juvia yang tentu saja langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Gray. Tapi itu tidak masalah, karena dari dulu Juvia selalu memaafkan Gray.

"Juvia," panggil Gray.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Gray sambil menatap mata Juvia.

Rasanya seperti _de javu_ saat Gray menanyakan itu. tapi kini Juvia tidak perlu menahan diri ataupun harus salah tingkah lagi. Hubungan mereka harus jelas sekarang. Juvia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Ya, Gray- _sama_ , Juvia sangat mencintaimu," jawabnya mantap.

"Aku … tidak tahu ini cinta atau bukan, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang asing pada diriku sejak kau hadir di hidupku." Gray mengalihkan matanya ke langit.

Juvia bergeming mendengarkan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa hubungan kita sekarang ini. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari _shodai_ , setelah ini kita akan menghadapi perang besar. Kau tahu bukan aku … sangat ingin menghancurkan Zeref juga iblis _END_ , jadi biarkan aku focus untuk perang ini." Kata Gray panjang lebar.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Juvia. Gray mendapati Juvia sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu Juvia menangis atau apa. Jadi Gray tetap diam.

"Kalau begitu … " gumam Juvia.

Gray mengerutkan dahinya. Suara Juvia terlalu pelan sampai Gray tidak mendengarnya. Tapi dia tahu kalau Juvia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu Juvia akan membantu Gray- _sama_ menghabisi Zeref juga iblis itu! Dengan begitu Gray- _sama_ akan benar-benar menjadi kekasih Juvia," seru Juvia. Wajahnya penuh senyuman. Gray sempat terkejut dengan reaksi Juvia, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap puncak kepala Juvia. Wajah Juvia merah padam karena malu. Juvia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Hahaha … kau itu lucu Juvia," tawa Gray.

Wajah gadis air itu semakin memerah. Dengan segera Juvia menguburkan wajahnya pada dada Gray yang telanjang. Sepertinya pria itu lupa dengan bajunya. Gray merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Juvia.

Juvia tersenyum dalam dekapan pria es tersebut. Sungguh hal yang indah bisa mendengarkan detak jantung pria itu. Gray merasa air memang bisa mencairkan es.

"Kau mau coklat?" tanya Gray. Dia baru saja mengeluarkan coklat yang ada sedikit bekas gigitannya.

"Juvia mau, Gray- _sama_ ," gadis itu tersenyum dan mengambil coklat yang ada di tangan Gray. Dalam pikiran gadis itu, Juvia akan melakukan _indirect kiss_ dengan Gray- _sama_ nya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di semak-semak dekat mereka duduk Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Happy, serta Erza sedang mengamati mereka sedari tadi.

Lucy dan Wendy terperangah takjub dengan adegan di depannya. Erza yang paling sensitive dengan hal seperti itu jadi panic sendiri dengan wajah yang sama merahnya dengan rambut miliknya. Happy mengeluarkan kata "Mereka saling mencintai" dengan menggulung lidahnya. Dan Natsu yang sedang kebingungan dengan adegan Gruvia tadi.

Untuk saat ini biarlah mereka menjalani hubungan seperti sekarang. Meski kata cinta hanya terucap dari Juvia, paling tidak ia tahu kalau Gray sedikit banyak merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya, hanya saja lelaki itu masih tidak sadar.

Bukan status yang penting, melainkan hati yang saling terpaut juga ikatan benang takdir yang tanpa mereka sadari sudah terikat di hati mereka masing-masing ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI.**

 **A/n:**

 _ **Long time no see, minnaaa~**_ **Aku kembali bawa fic** _ **romance**_ **. Lagi.**

 **Nyahahaha … akhirnya selesaaaiii~ juga xD**

 **Jadi, ada yang tahu apa hubungan mereka sekarang? Putus atau pacaran? Gak tahu? Sama, aku juga. *chuu Zeref***

 **Okelah saran dan kritik sangat diterima.**

 **Pay … pay … sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnyaaa~**

 **Hana Kumiko**


End file.
